tekumelfandomcom-20200214-history
Additional Skills
= New 5e Skill Descriptions = The vast majority of Skills can be broken down into either a Ability check or use of an existing skill. With the wide range of advancements in technology being tool and vehicle proficiencies. These proficiencies cover a number of modern skills, from computer savvy to driving a car. Computers -''From D20 Modern conversion for D&D5e by Ed Wilson'' The modern computer is a fixture of both culture and technology. It is ubiquitous in the modern world. It performs any number of services for us, such as running a complex network of traffic lights, routing communications through orbital satellites, or ringing up your purchase at a department store. A computer is also a common medium for storing information. In the modern world, nearly any piece of information can be obtained by accessing the internet through a computer terminal. Even information that is steadfastly guarded can be accessed with the proper knowledge and understanding of a computer’s systems and defences. Using Computers Simply digging up information on the internet that is public record or easily accessible requires an Intelligence (Investigation) check with a DC set by your GM based on the type of information you seek. On the other hand, when you seek to change a computer’s programming or gain access to a restricted network, you must make a computer use check. This is an Intelligence check to which you may add your proficiency bonus if you are proficient with computers. Unauthorized Access When you attempt to gain unauthorized access to a computer or network, the visit is called a session. Once you stop accessing the site, the session is over. Whenever you attempt to gain access again, it is a new session. Before you can begin, however, you must gain access to the site you wish to access, either physically or remotely. Remote Access Gaining access remotely to a closed network requires exploiting vulnerabilities and weaknesses, not just of the network itself, but of its users as well. This usually involves a Charisma (Deception) check to compose communication that will trick one of the network’s users into inadvertently granting you access. If the target fails its opposed Wisdom (Insight) check against you, you can immediately attempt a computer use check (DC 15) to gain access to the network. Etiquette (Intelligence or Charisma) (Alternatively, corresponds to your highest Renown score) Courtly etiquette is crucial for a Tsolyáni aristocrat; people are quick to take offence, and there is little of the rough-and-ready sense of humour that characterises European and American societies. Etiquette in the five empires is perhaps the most important skill, it covers the proper form of dress for an occasion, the right way to say 'you' to a person, recognizing clan, religion, and legion signs, etc. Your Etiquette always corresponds with your Social Status, as one cannot rise in Social Status unless they know the proper Etiquette for their station. To recognize proper situations, use the appropriate Int check (arcana, history, nature, or religion) To address others using the appropriate etiquette, make a relevant Cha check (deception, performance, or persuasion). Méshqu These are patterned plaques which a Tsolyáni will hang outside his door to indicate his mood or state of health to callers. A dozen different Méshqu are used by the middle classes. Nobles display their greater refinement by using almost two hundred different Méshqu! A failure in Etiquette by the caller means he has misinterpreted the Méshqu, with potentially amusing or mortifying results. Seduction (Tsolyáni: Pathaikh) Seduction is the basic aptitude for sexual parlay and performance. Conspicuously absent from many role-playing systems (not this one) - it represents the combination of the ars erotica, verbal and physical seduction techniques, and overall ability to "perform" appropriate to the mores and sexual customs of one's environment.